Infirmary
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Sirius gets hurt while defending Remus' honor. Needless to say, the werewolf isn't too happy about it.


This was originally going to be a Pride Month piece but I got distracted. It also ended up way longer than I thought it would... oh well! WolfStar goodies!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cup noodles.

* * *

Sirius wasn't ashamed at all, even with Remus looking at him with that disappointed glower. He wasn't going to apologize. He had punched a Slytherin that had made a nasty comment about Remus and his scars. Sirius wasn't about to sit back and let someone talk about the love of his life like that. Sure, the kid was a year older than them and had at least 60 pounds on Sirius. He could have gotten pummeled but he acted without thinking. He didn't have a chance to consider the detention he would get or the fact that the Slytherin he hit was a beefy beater on the Quidditch team. And after he hit him, he didn't have a chance to gloat at the broken lip he had bestowed before he was shoved against a wall and getting punched. It had taken James and Remus to pull the meat head off him and Peter getting Minnie to stop the whole thing. Sirius may have gone after him again when the prick refused to apologize. He got an extra week in detention for calling him an "ignorant fucking twat" and telling him that his ugly mug wasn't fit to lick Remus' oxfords. James was trying not to laugh in front of Minerva and egg him on. Remus was practically shaking in his over sized sweater. Peter looked giddy from all the excitement.

"I can't believe you," Remus said in a cold, quiet voice.

"What was I supposed to do, Mooney?" Sirius bit out.

Was he seriously being reprimanded right now? If James had done the same thing they all would have been laughing it up in the common room while Remus shook his head in a resigned manner. Instead, Sirius was sitting on a bed in the infirmary and Remus was tending to the wounds on his face and knuckles while looking positively livid. He would have preferred Madame Pompfrey at this point. She was merciless but at least she liked him a bit. But she had given up treating his wounds from fights and adventures because "if you boys are so bent on getting hurt you can treat your own wounds."

"Ignore it."

"Ignore it? You heard what he said about you!" As if he could ignore it when Remus had looked away and tried to hid his face, his beautiful face, behind soft tawny curls. Sirius wasn't carefree enough to ignore the pain on his friend's face.

"As if that's anything new from Slytherins. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. No need to get yourself beat half to bloody death over it!" He emphasized his point with a particularly harsh press of an alcohol soaked cotton ball into the wound on the corner of Sirius' mouth. Black hissed at the sensation it caused.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by quietly while someone insults you, Remus," Sirius hissed out. He was getting pissed all over again. "If it meant shutting those stupid fucks up for good, I'd happily let them beat me bloody. I'm not sorry. He hurt you," Sirius said catching Mooney's eyes for the first time since they had gotten into the infirmary. He always appreciated the way Remus was the opposite of him. His eyes were warm amber while his own were a cold shade of steel.

Remus let out a short, cold laugh. "From where I'm standing you're the one bleeding."

Sirius looked away, "I've had worse."

Remus sighed and picked up Sirius' right hand which was bloody and the skin on his knuckles was cracked. He cleaned it and wrapped it methodically. They both knew it was true. He'd had worse at home. He had come back after holiday once with bruises covering his ribs and arms, scabs forming scars on his back where he had earned a lashing for talking out of turn, and a black eye. Sirius was no stranger to pain. That was when James insisted he spent all his holiday's at his home. Sirius had tried to laugh it off... they weren't having it. No, this scuffle was nothing to what his parents could do.

"Promise me you won't do it again." Remus said after a long quiet moment.

Sirius stared at him. He was sitting so close. He was looking at him with warm, pleading eyes and his hair was ruffled. His sweater was a vibrant shade of green and it made his skin look warmer. Sirius had to stand up and walk away before he kissed him. He had promised himself that he wouldn't make a move on Remus for the sake of friendship. He had learned to be satisfied with sly touches and staring to his hearts content. It was moments like this that tested his conviction though. Being so close and smelling the chocolate on Remus' breath and the clean smell of his skin... it was terribly tempting. He walked over to a clear jar that was filled with lolly's. They were meant for first years. Sirius stole a red one; candied apple. He popped it in his mouth and turned to Remus.

"Not a chance." He gave a heartless smirk.

Remus glared. He stood and stalked towards Sirius in long strides. Sirius raised a dark brow in amused curiosity. He had to stifle a laugh when Remus yanked the lolly from his mouth.

"Promise me you won't do it again, Sirius." His tone was low and serious and it went straight to Sirius' groin.

"That's mine." Sirius said looking down at the red candy in a large, scarred hand. He had hoped to break the tension because at the moment he wanted to press himself into the blond and beg for his touch.

"You don't deserve candy." Remus said cockily as he popped the lolly into his mouth and bit down, shattering the candy into red shards.

"You broke it!" He pouted for a moment and then turned to grab another.

Remus reached past him and grabbed the jar. Sirius whipped around and glared. This was childish. His friend was seriously withholding candy until he promised something completely unreasonable. Sirius held out a hand and raised his brows in expectation. Remus gave him a deadpan look and raised the jar above his head. Sirius snorted. This was immature, even for them. Normally Remus was not so much taller than Sirius but when he stopped curling in on himself he seemed imposing. Sirius wasn't about to jump up and make a fool of himself. Especially when Remus had extremely long arms.

"Give it." He demanded with the kind of ice-y tone that would have made his parents proud.

"Make me."

Sirius couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. The adrenaline from his fight and looking up into Remus' face, a face he had stared at for what seemed like an eternity in adoration, had been too much. He grabbed a fistful of knitted fabric and yanked Remus down a bit as he surged forward. Their lips collided and it was too violent to be called a kiss but Sirius remedied that quickly. He sifted his calloused fingers into the tawny curling locks on Remus' head and pulled back to press a tender kiss into the soft mouth against his. He had expected Lupin to shove him away and give him the usual glare that meant he had gone too far. He had not expected to hear the candy jar shattering as it was dropped. He certainly hadn't expected Remus' hands to on his hips.

The candy was long forgotten.

He couldn't suppress the soft groan when Remus began kissing him back. His mouth pressed back with the same fervor. Sirius had never been so relieved and aroused and confused at the same time. He was glad that Lupin hadn't pushed him away but what did it mean? He didn't want to waste the moment thinking about it and in his usual risky fashion pushed for more. His tongue teased the werewolf's upper lip and pushed its way into the hot cavern. He was met with an eager tongue. Sirius used his own to play slowly. He was not going to rush this; no matter how badly he wanted to. He clasped Remus' lower lip between his teeth and tugged it with a little too much force. The growl that echoed was more animal than man.

Sirius was quickly lifted and sitting on a stable table. Remus' hands were firm on his hips and he ached for them to touch him elsewhere. He tried to shift his body closer. He could feel the heat of Moony's body coming in waves. He whined when Remus's grip tightened, rendering him motionless. His hands were on the blonds shoulders, pawing at the muscles beneath. Maybe he wasn't as patient as he thought. Remus was still kissing him but it felt like he was being devoured. He had never been kissed like this. And Sirius had kissed a lot of people. He wanted to pull back and ask where he learned to kiss like that but the idea of someone else touching his Moony filled him with rage. He sucked on the tongue in his mouth and nipped it. He would be damned if he was going to be outdone.

Remus pulled back and looked down at him. Sirius knew how he looked. His lips were red and swollen, his dark lashes lowered, his chest rising as he tried to catch his breath. Remus wasn't looking much better. His amber eyes were afire and his lips were wet. Sirius had at some point ripped the buttons off the top of his collared shirt under his sweater. He looked hungry and Sirius was certain he was dinner. The animagus licked his lips at the thought of what was to come.

"Fuck." Remus groaned and pressed a hand to the back of his neck, exposing the long, lean lines of his forearm. Sirius was one of the few people lucky enough to have seen Remus without his sweaters and though he may not look it, he was built. Sirius knew he worked out when he couldn't sleep which just so happened to be nearly every night. "You look positively fucked."

"Not quite." Sirius said seductively. He wrapped his legs around Remus' waist and pulled him closer, crossing his arms around his neck. "But you can rectify that rather easily, wouldn't you say?" He ran the tip of his nose up the column of Remus' neck. His teeth scraped over the edge of his jaw,

"Pads." Remus warned despite weaving a large hand into the long black locks at the base of Sirius' neck.

"Remus." He moaned his name quietly into the blonds ear.

Apparently that was all it took to break Moony's restraint. Sirius had a horny werewolf attacking the skin of his neck before he could say Merlin's Beard. He submitted happily to the barrage of kisses and bites. He knew there would be marks tomorrow. He would wear them with pride. He heard fabric tear somewhere in the distance. He didn't know it was his shirt until Remus was kissing down his chest in the same hungry manner. It was lucky he didn't like that shirt that much. Sirius moaned quietly when his nipple began receiving the same attention. His bit his lip to quiet the whimper that rose in his throat when Remus tugged on the rosy crest.

"You would get turned on by this." Remus chuckled into his pale skin.

"Fuck you." Sirius said breathily.

"I'm working on it." Remus quipped.

Sirius worked his hands back into the curls he loved so much. Lupin would let him play with them on occasion, usually closer to the full moon. Sirius was the only one who was allowed that close when his time of the month came around. He would sit on the floor between Sirius' legs in the common room and let him play with his hair while he leaned his head on Sirius' thigh. Sometimes he would let Sirius play with them as they dried after he got out of the shower or in the morning when he was really drowsy. James had tried to play with the curls once but his hand was swatted away and Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed until his stomach hurt. James had punched him in the arm.

"Moony," Sirius whined as he tugged on the green sweater hiding his prize. Luckily Remus was able to decipher his whines by now. He pulled back from the dark love bite he had been working on just above Sirius' heart and pulled the damn knit off. Sirius practically purred and Remus smirked. Sirius didn't hesitate to finish tearing open the white button down. His mouth attacked the skin there. He had longed to taste him. Remus hummed low in his throat and threaded his fingers into long black locks. Sirius closed his eyes and let his mouth do all the things he had imagined. His teeth grazed the skin before him and his tongue carved paths. His fingers scraped against Remus' ribs. He felt animalistic. He couldn't seem to get enough of the werewolf.

Remus sighed his name as his black nails dragged down his sides to the top of his pants. Sirius had trailed up to Remus' neck and was biting the skin there. He hummed his acknowledgement into the bruising skin. Remus' hands were gripping his leather clad thighs now. The pressure of his fingers was so close to his groin that it was driving him. He wrapped his ankles around Remus' calves.

"Rem, fucking touch me already." He hissed hotly into his ear before sucking on the ear lobe before him.

Remus slid his hands up the black trousers slowly, teasing with gentle grips and caressing Sirius with his thumbs. Sirius whined and nipping at the lobe in his mouth to show his dissatisfaction. Remus chuckled. Sirius unzipped Remus' pants and stuck a hand beneath the denim. He cupped the semi-erect form of Remus' penis. The werewolf hissed in a breath and Sirius smirked into the skin of the blond's jaw. He stroked the velvety skin and nipped the corner of Remus' jaw. Remus' hands found Sirius' hips and he gripped them. He tugged them forward and Sirius lost his balance. He fell back and let out a sharp breath.

"Well, look who decided to take control." Sirius quipped.

"Sirius, shut the hell up." Remus growled.

He loomed over him and Sirius felt constrained in his pants. The clinging fabric usually didn't bother him but at the moment he'd like very much to be free of them. Remus placed Sirius' hands above his head and growled out the order to keep them there. Sirius bit his lip and obeyed though he wanted to rip the remainder of their clothes off and fuck until he couldn't walk. He watched as Remus dragged his hands down his chest which was peppered with bite marks and bruises. Remus' hands came to the laces that closed Sirius' pants. His fingers dug into them and tore them apart. Sirius groaned. A lot of people labeled Remus as a quiet obedient student. Sirius knew for a fact that while Remus was the most practical and reasonable of the Mauraders, he also enjoyed their antics and he was known to be devious, if not a bit cynical. He was grateful that few people knew how amazing Moony was. He didn't think he could handle a flock of girls or boys around him. Remus tugged the leather down and was faced with Sirius' weeping erection.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said saucily with a devious smirk.

"You try fitting underwear under pants that ti-ah-ght." Remus had begun stroking his erection while he spoke. He choked back a wanton moan. He had anticipated this too much. The heat against his skin and the pressure of Remus touching him was ecstasy. He bit his lip and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. He watched Remus stroke him. He was content to just enjoy this to completion but Moony had other plans. He licked his lips before he lowered his mouth the Sirius's cock. Sirius gave a raspy curse and his hands were suddenly in Remus' hair. The blond pulled back.

"What did I say?" He said in an apathetic voice.

"Hands... right. Sorry. Fuck, just don't stop." Sirius said sheepishly before putting his hands back above his head.

Remus kissed the tip of his penis before flicking his tongue over the head and running it down the length of it. He then proceeded to swallow it and bob his head up and down the shaft. Sirius closed his eyes and moaned. Again he wondered at Remus' talent. This was by far the best blow job he had had. He growled at the idea of Remus doing this to anyone else. He rolled his hips up and Remus nearly gagged. The werewolf placed his hands on his friends hips and held them down as he hollowed his cheeks and concentrated on the penis in his mouth.

"Oh, oh, Remus... so close. Fuck, babe." His hands clenched at the air. He wanted to touch his paramour. He moaned as Remus sucked harder, bobbed faster. His hand was now working the base of Sirius' cock. Sirius gave a guttural groan as he came, his hips stuttering upwards.

Remus came up from his groin and licked his lips. Sirius cursed. He had swallowed... Merlin, have mercy. Sirius sat up and shoved Remus's pants and underwear down. His cock was erect and Sirius wanted to return the favor but more than that he wanted it inside him. He didn't have the patience to wait. He slurred together a request that Remus cast a preparation charm and lube them up because he wanted to fuck and he wanted to do it now.

"I can't wait, Remus. I need you in me now." He said with a needy whine before he kissed him.

"Patience is a virtue, Padfoot." Remus said as he pulled his wand out to perform the necessary spells.

"I've always found those to be useless. They get in the way of a good time. And Moony, we're about to have a really good time." Sirius said as he slipped off the desk.

He pushed Remus towards one of the cots. The broken glass crackled beneath their shoes. He gave Remus a little nudge and he fell backwards, effectively laying down on the bed. Sirius stood at the foot of the bed. He slowly slid the leather trousers down his legs and managed to kick them off with his boots. He was grateful that he never laced them up. He shed the remnants of his t-shirt and crawled over Remus. The animigi felt Remus take advantage of the timing. Suddenly he felt slick and ready. His hair fell in his face and he smirked. He was straddling his fellow Gryffindor. He placed his hands on Remus' chest, his pale skin giving Remus the illusion of a warm glow. He straightened his back and rolled his hips into Lupin's erection. He moaned. His scrotum had dragged across his friend's groin. He couldn't wait. As much as he longed to tease Remus... he wanted this more.

He used one hand to push the hair out of his face. His dark nails blended into the shiny black locks. He was the picture of eroticism. He took pleasure as he saw fit. With a final slow grind forward he moved his hand the grip the base of Remus' shaft and positioned himself. He looked down at Remus with stormy eyes and let them close as he sank onto him. The choked moan that escaped his mouth echoed throughout the infirmary. He didn't allow himself to adjust. Instead, he began a steady pace as he rode Remus. Remus placed his hands on pale hips and watched as the rebel rolled his hips and rose up and down on his cock.

The blond moaned when he picked up the pace. Sirius couldn't focus on who was making what sounds. He could only focus on the look on Remus' face and the feeling of where they were joined. Sirius' legs burned and his dick was leaking but he couldn't stop. His body was shaking. Remus seemed to understand. He held his hips tighter and took control of the movement. Sirius was incredibly grateful. He shifted slightly and a new sensation overwhelmed him. He gasped and fell forward, arms bracketing either side of Remus' head.

"I finally found a way to shut you up." Remus said breathily.

Sirius couldn't reply. Remus was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He pushed his hips back into every thrust. He felt incredible. His skin was moist with sweat and his hair had created a curtain but he didn't care. He didn't care that he was moaning like a bitch in heat, which was accurate considering his animagus form. He felt the tension in his abdomen coil. He was close. His balls were beginning to tighten. Remus seemed close too. His thrusts were becoming more erratic. Sirius gripped the bedsheets tightly and he began to mindlessly chant a sting of incoherent words to express his pleasure and how close he was. Remus leaned up and bit his lower lip and he was gone. He came with a whiny moan. Remus wasn't far behind him. He collapsed on top of him.

He lay there for a moment, not minding the stickiness on their chests or between his legs. He could feel Remus inside of him and he felt a thrill at knowing it had been everything he had imagined and more... so much more. He pushed himself up and smiled at Remus before kissing him leisurely. Remus kissed him back and pushed his hair out of his face. He suggested they get dressed as James and Peter would be coming to look for them soon. Sirius clicked his tongue but agreed. He managed to remove himself. Remus rose and pulled his pants up. He watched as Sirius stepped back into his boots and leather pants. Remus stifled a laugh. His pants were open at the top, revealing a teasing amount of skin, and his chest was littered with evidence of sexcapades. His hair was a wreck and he looked thoroughly fucked. Remus moved to grab his button down and put it on Sirius. It wasn't helping. It was a little too large and made him look like the muggle rock rebels he idolized so much.

He cast a spell to fix the jar. Sirius was playing with his bandaged hand. He was a whole lot of help. He was also staring at Remus' ass when he leaned down to pick up the tattered t-shirt Sirius had stripped off. Evans would be able to fix it. Remus didn't know a whole lot of domestic spells but he may have to learn if today was any indication of what was to come. Sirius was leaning casually against the cot and had lit a cigarette. Remus wrinkled his nose but he knew better than to say anything. It was pointless. He would however return to his point.

"Sirius, you still haven't promised not to do it again."

"If it means I get to shag you in the infirmary every time I get busted up then I'm going to pick a fight with everyone that looks my way." Sirius said with a wicked smile.

"If you do it again, we won't shag for a month." Remus said with a quirk of his brow before he shrugged on his sweater.

"Moony, that's not fair," Sirius whined, "I was only defending you honor!"

"I'll defend my own honor when i believe it necessary."

"That'll be never." Sirius pouted petulantly.

"That's my business."

"As your boyfriend, I deem it my business too."

Is that what they were now? Not that he minded. Remus simply rolled his eyes and moved on. He wasn't getting anywhere with this today.

"Rem... my ass hurts."

"And?"

Sirius stepped into his space and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck. "I think you should kiss it better."

Remus smirked. "You should be so lucky," he said before kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the reviews. More Harry Potter fanfic to come!


End file.
